


"Me Too"

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finally admits to himself and then to her. But will she return the favour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Me Too"

"Filthy Mudblood! Why don't you go to some muggle school, live up to your dirty blood!" Draco called after Hermione as she passed by him and the goons he considered his friends. She whipped around, anger clearly painted on her face. "Shut your mouth, you stupid ferret!" She cried and stormed off. Crab and Goyle sniggered at the memory of Draco's encounter with Moody, but he wasn't paying attention to them. What was that he had seen on her face, underneath the anger and frustration? Was it hurt and…and contempt? A wave of guilt washed over him and seeped into his every nerve. He didn't think he had hurt her feelings! She usually just ignored him but today…Draco hadn't wanted to do that. He didn't want her to hate him. But he had a reputation to defend, and she was a muggle born! He was a pure blood. If his parents ever heard…or worse…the Dark Lord…, he could still hear his fathers words echoing in his skull. "Draco, any leniency shown towards muggle born's will not be tolerated by me... or the Dark Lord."   
Draco sighed, "I have study now. I'll see you in potions." he murmured and left Crab and Goyle to whatever they were prattling on about. 

Draco was draped across an armchair in the Slytherin common room. A book dropped from his fingers. Whatever book it was, Draco didn't know. He hadn't seen the cover as he had reached into his bag and grabbed whatever book his fingers reached first. He couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how bad he felt about hurting Hermione's feelings, and how confused he was by the way his chest clenched in envy when she laughed at one of Weasley's stupid jokes. Or how his stomach did backflips when he heard her voice calling an answer in class, or how he had caught himself daydreaming about tucking that curly hair behind her ear on more than one occasion. Or, he thought with sudden dread, how much he wished he could kiss those rosy lips, soft as a daisy's petal. Draco kicked himself and rushed to get up, distracting himself from the sudden thought.

After potions Draco knew Hermione had Astronomy, so he steered away from his friends, in the crowd, and ran ahead to meet her. He ducked into an unused classroom, and peeked out the door. He waited till she had almost passed then reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the classroom with him.  
"Ugh, Malfoy what the heck?!" She yelped, turning to leave.  
"No wait!" She wasn't listening. "Hermione, please…just wait a sec."  
She paused, then turned and looked at him, curious now. God, her eyes were so beautiful.  
"Look", Draco started, "I didn't want to upset you. Before, I mean. With what I said. I didn't mean it, I swear."  
"What, is this some cruel joke or something Malfoy?!" She retorted, the hurt showing in her eyes again.  
"No really! Please! Hermione, I…I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry."  
"…Draco, what are playing at?" She said, deciding whether to trust him or not.  
"Hermione…I think I might…I just..every time I see you my heart does a backflip and whenever you're with Weasley, I just hate it. I hate it. And…I think…"  
Draco, looked at her, trying to tell what she was thinking. Hermione stared at him then, slowly, turned and left the room. Draco slumped to the floor, "What have I done now?!" 

 

* *

Draco hadn't said anything all day, he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and the way she had reacted the day before. On his way to transfiguration, that afternoon, Draco felt a sharp yank on his sleeve, as he was tugged behind a door into yet another abandoned classroom.  
"What the heck?" He turned and saw Hermione, gazing at him. Draco didn't say anything, he just studied her face, questioning her with his eyes.  
Before he could open his mouth, Hermione stepped forward and pulled his head down.  
"Yes..ok. Me too." She uttered, and kissed him.


End file.
